<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Green Man by Sinistretoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604505">The Green Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile'>Sinistretoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swamp Thing (Comics), Swamp Thing (Movies 1982), Swamp Thing (TV 1990), Swamp Thing (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beltane, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Magical Realism, Other, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Tentacles, The Great Rite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her desire to perform the Great Rite is so abundant and potent. The god and goddess send her a consort.</p><p>KINKTOBER DAY 31<br/>PROMPT: WRITER'S CHOICE (TENTACLES)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Green Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KINKTOBER DAY 31<br/>PROMPT: WRITER'S CHOICE (TENTACLES)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The full moon sat silver and fat on a bed of clouds in the dark sky. The sounds of the bayou made the night anything but still. Sweat clung to her bare skin in a glistening sheen. Normally, she’d be insane to be this close to the swamp buck naked, but she’d rubbed her skin in the ritual oils, some of which were natural bug repellents. And she put her faith in the Goddess and the Green Man that she wouldn’t get skeeter bit on her lady bits.<br/>
She knelt in the grass, thankful that her lawn guy had clipped it yesterday. It was short and soft, not that fresh cut prickle. Again, any other night, she would be out her damn mind. Not just mosquitoes and chiggers, but snakes and gators were a very real threat in this area. But tonight…tonight was Beltane. And even though she didn’t have her consort, she put her faith and trust in the God and the Goddess that she would be protected in her circle of magic.<br/>
She lay in the center of the chalk dust circle. Candles flickered in the dark night, sending tufts of black smoke into the air. She lay in a pentagram position. A chill breeze brought her nipples tight. If she had neighbors, they would seen the pagan vision of her skyclad and glistening with oil and sweat by the candlelight. She longed for a partner. A consort. But she didn’t need one. She was willing to and would perform the Great Rite alone.</p><p>	The Swamp Thing that was formerly Dr. Alec Holland stalked through the swamp. The moonlight only filtered down so far in the deepest, darkest part of the swamp. He’d been a thinking man. A rational man. A scientific man...when he’d been a man. His botanical brain still held those vestiges of the man that was Holland. Despite everything he’d seen as this new…being.<br/>
He felt the buzz within him. It happened as soon as she had lit the fifth candle and formed the circle. The whispering of the swamp that had grown louder the closer it came to the Sabbat and the thinning of the veil fell silent. Now, there was nothing. No. There was one voice. A woman, her chanting voice soft and distance.<br/>
He tilted his head in the direction of her voice. Where his guts, his belly, should have been twisted with a surge of power. He stepped forward into the water before he caught himself. “What am I doing?”<br/>
The wind in the leaves answered. “Go…to…her…”<br/>
“Who?” It felt like a thread, taut and vibrating with power, from his middle off into the swamp. To her.<br/>
There was no answer. The wind in the trees was simply that. He didn’t trust this power drawing him to a woman he didn’t know. He had never felt it before though it was familiar and comforting in its alienness. He turned away and into what amounted to an invisible wall. “You…Alec Holland, are the avatar of the Green.” Swamp Thing pushed against the ‘wall’, bearing his teeth with effort, but it did not move. “My avatar, Swamp Thing. You are my vessel in the waking world.”<br/>
“I don’t know who you are.”<br/>
“I have gone by many names. Pan, Cernunnos, The Horned God. The Green Man.”<br/>
“That means nothing to me.”<br/>
“You care only for the Green. Correct?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“I am the god of the Green. We are one. You, me, The Green itself.”<br/>
“I understand. What is it you want?”<br/>
“It is Beltane. The Great Rite must be performed.”<br/>
“I do not understand.”<br/>
“You are to be the Goddess’s consort.” Swamp Thing would have questioned, possibly protested but the pressure around him changed. Alec was no longer alone inside his mind, his body. And he most definitely did not have control.</p><p>	She lay in the grass, reciting the invocation. The ceremonial wine flushed her skin, creating a nice buzz in the back of her brain. The pressure shifted around her and much like Swamp/Alec, she was no longer alone inside herself. She welcomed the Goddess with proverbial open arms.<br/>
She heard the rustling movement before she saw the hulking figure step forth from the trees. She knew no fear. That primal fear in the back of her mind was gone. She felt at ease. He – was it a ‘he’? - was meant to be here. He was sent to her.<br/>
She opened her arms. Her limbs felt soft and warm. “Green Man…” She stared up at him in awe. He stared down at her. This pretty, little thing…pretty, little flower.<br/>
“My queen. My goddess.” His voice was the wind through the trees, the soft rustle of the undergrowth, the slow march of nature taking back what man once stole.<br/>
“My king. My god.” Her voice wasn’t her own. It was but it wasn’t…a sub-vocal layer made her shiver.<br/>
Swamp/Alec knelt between her spread legs. “My flower…” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He tasted of earth and dew. He cupped her jaw and returned her kiss. Something Alec remembered how to do. He urged her back but she didn’t go. This would not do. If he were to be ridden by the Green Man, if he were to perform the Great Rite, then it would be as he wanted it.<br/>
Tentacle vines shot out of the moist ground. They wrapped around her wrists and elbows, holding her arms out. A vine slithered around and between her breasts. Petals of a flower opened over her nipples. She shuddered at the odd, silken sensation. The tentacle vines wrapped around her ankles and knees, holding her open and on display.<br/>
Tendrils of fear crept in but she trusted in the Goddess and the God that rode her and this…man? This is what she wanted. To perform the Great Rite. And he was her consort. More vines slithered over her bare skin, touching her with their leaves. They caressed her lips, drawing her tongue out. And he watched her with his eerie red eyes.<br/>
Her body jerked at the touch of his cock. It was soft, not unlike a human, but more. The head teased her clit. She gasped and lifted her hips. Yes, she wanted this. She would have reached for him but his vines held her fast. He lazily teased her soaked pussy, resting the head of his cock against her opening. “My goddess.”<br/>
“My god.” Her breathless supplication was all he needed. He thrust forward, filling her up. She cried out, her hands making claws in the air. Her back bowed at the unexpected pleasure. Alec remembered this. He remembered pleasure. He remembered cumming.<br/>
The Green Man rode him and he rode her. He hunched over her supple body, wrapping his arms underneath her shoulders and pulling her body into his thrusts. Her moans and cries of pleasure were unabashed. He felt her body try to move against the tentacles but her struggle excited him more. He sped up. The memories of pleasure skittering through his consciousness. Her orgasm popped black spots in her eyes as she screamed it out into the night.<br/>
The vines let loose and the pair rolled. She sat atop her botanical lover. Her hips rolled, taking him deeper. His hands gripped her thighs. The vines wrapped around his hands on her thighs. They wrapped around her waist and his, locking their bodies together. The vines wrapped around his legs and his chest. They wrapped around her belly and her breasts. She threw her head back as they wrapped around her throat and covered her eyes, slipped between her lips. The voice that wasn’t her own spoke when she opened her mouth. “My turn, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>